Promises
by klcarr892
Summary: Finale tag. Do NOT read if you haven't seen the finale yet. I wondered who was going to tell Lisbon the news and this is what resulted.


_Again, don't read if you haven't seen the finale :D This came to me after I started thinking about how Lisbon would find out about the news. I hope you like!_

* * *

><p>Lisbon awoke slowly to the all too familiar sounds and smells of the hospital. She turned her head slightly to the left, regretting it immediately.<p>

_Gosh, I forgot how much it hurts to get shot,_ Lisbon thought to herself as she failed to suppress a groan at the movement. She caught a quick glimpse of Cho reading in the nearest chair. His gaze turned away from his book and on to Lisbon as she began to stir.

"How are you feeling?" Cho stood up to speak to his now conscious boss.

"Like I've been shot." Lisbon replied.

"The doctor says you're going to be ok. It was a clean shot but you'll probably need some physical therapy for that shoulder." Cho explained.

Rigsby chose that moment to enter the room. He glanced quickly at Cho before walking over to Lisbon, obviously relieved that she was awake.

"How are you doing boss? Glad you're ok."

Lisbon couldn't help but grin at the two men. "I'm going to be fine Rigsby. Thank you."

"How's Van Pelt doing?" Cho asked Rigsby.

"She's taking it as well as possible but it's hard you know. I mean of all the people who had to take that shot."

Lisbon looked up quickly, remembering something. "Rigsby, did we get anything off of O'Loughlin'_s_ phone?"

Rigsby again glanced at Cho before answering. "Uh, no. We haven't run the number yet boss."

Lisbon eyed the two agents suspiciously. _What aren't they telling me?_ Lisbon wondered. "Well, It's probably a good thing. Who knows what Jane would do with that kind information. Speaking of which, where is he?"

The male agents met one another's gazes again. Lisbon had enough.

"Out with it." Lisbon stated sternly.

"Out with what boss?" Rigsby asked, trying to speak as innocently as possible.

Lisbon didn't back down. "Whatever it is you two are keeping from me. Is it Jane? Did he get himself in trouble again?"

Cho's sudden interest in the floor caused an unexpected fear slowly creep into Lisbon. He kept is eyes glued to his feet when he finally replied. "I guess you could say that."

"Well?... What? What did he do this time." Lisbon was keeping her cool, just barely, but her underlining fear was increasing by the second.

Rigsby started with the explanation. "Well you know when Jane told you to hit redial on O'Loughlin's phone and tell whoever was on the other line that O'Loughlin was dead?"

_This is nothing ne_w, Lisbon thought to herself. "Yeah, the voice on the other line said it was too bad. He said you win some you lose some. I gave Jane the information and he told me he would call me back."

"So, you were still on the phone with him while you dialed O'Loughlin's phone?" Cho asked.

"Yes. What does this have to do with anything?" Lisbon was confused and getting frustrated.

"Well, when I left Jane, he was alone in the food court. That's where he called you from. Apparently, in the exact moment you redialed that phone, one rang in the food court not far from where Jane was sitting. He was able to hear both sides of the conversation and realized…"

Lisbon instantly paled at the reality of what Cho was saying. "Red John was in the food court with Jane the whole time?"

"It seems that way." Rigsby answered.

"Boss, he's dead." Cho came right out with it.

Lisbon started to panic. Who was dead? Jane? Red John? Why couldn't anyone give her a straight answer?

Lisbon looked up at Cho, only managing a single word while pleading with her eyes. "Jane?"

"Jane, he uh… he shot Red John. Three times at point blank range. Red John was armed but the place was surrounded by witnesses. No one saw Red John's weapon. They talked, Red John was about to walk away when Jane called out to him. Jane took the shot and then sat down to finish his tea. He's in custody now but things don't look good boss."

Lisbon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Red John was dead? Jane had murdered him like he said he would from the beginning all while she was unconscious?...and where on earth did Jane get a gun?

Cho's phone rang and the agent answered. "Hello. Yes, she's awake." Cho handed the phone to Lisbon. "It's for you."

Lisbon slowly brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lisbon, it's good to hear your voice."

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice was shaking and she found it impossible to form words.

"I just had to talk to you, make sure you were ok. I'm sorry Lisbon, not for what I did but for what I put you through and the pain I will continue to cause you. I know you'll never forgive me for doing the unthinkable but I hope someday maybe you'll understand that I did what I had to do. Don't blame yourself, please. You're a good person Lisbon and have become the friend I never deserved. You always had faith in me Lisbon and I am truly sad to say that I knew I would never live up to that. I made two promises last year. I fulfilled one of those promises in the food court at the mall. My second promise involves you reading the letter taped under my table in the CBI attic." Jane paused. "Are you still with me Lisbon?"

"Yes." Lisbon managed to reply.

"I need you to get better Lisbon. The team will be with you every step of the way. They're a great group of people you know. When you're all rested, physically anyway, read that letter ok?"

Lisbon sighed.

"Take care Lisbon. I'll miss you and again, I'm truly sorry."

The line disconnected as Jane hung up from the other hand. Lisbon was completely drained as she closed the phone and handed it back to Cho.

"Well?" Rigsby asked.

"I don't really feel like talking now guys. I'm really tired, think I'll try to get some sleep."

Taking the hint, Cho tapped Rigsby on the shoulder and the two men walked towards the door. Before opening it, Cho turned back around to Lisbon. "Well, be back later to check on you. Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you." Lisbon replied as the men left blanketing the room in and unwelcoming silence. She rolled onto her side and stared at the white wall opposite her bed. Now alone, Lisbon finally released the emotions that she could no longer control. Silent sobs shook her small frame as the agent thought about how a few short hours had changed everything. Eventually the woman cried herself in to an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Lisbon was released from the hospital under the care of her team. She spent another week at home before boredom finally brought her back to the CBI. She waited for a time when there were few people in the building before slowly making the ascent to the top floor of the building.<p>

The large metal door squealed in the silence as Lisbon entered Jane's dark abode. Lisbon walked over to the table and slipped her hands underneath, yanking the envelope that was characteristically taped to the bottom. She sat down on Jane's makeshift bed and curiously opened the envelope.

_Dear Teresa,_

If you're getting this, than it means two things. First, it means that Jane has completed his quest for revenge, most likely taking Red John's life in the process. Second, he told you about this letter, keeping the second promise he made to me. I've already told you about my feelings for you and I know I don't have much time left so I won't waste any of it repeating myself.

_ Part of me wants to kick myself for saying this but you need to forgive him Lisbon. He needs closure and sending Red John to prison, death penalty or not, would not give him that closure. I can see it in his eyes Lisbon and you know what? I saw it in yours too when you told me I didn't have long to live. Maybe it's not as strong as Jane's but you and he aren't that different. You're both broken people. You need each other. Jealous me would love to be the person you need but we both know that is entirely impossible, especially now. _

_ I've watched the way you two look at each other and I wanted to hate him for that, tried to. I really can't hate him though because I completely understand what he feels for you Teresa. Jane had his reasons for not acting on those feelings, but now the biggest of those reason is out of the picture._

_ Please, don't miss this opportunity. Be angry but not at Jane. Be mad at Red John for what he did to so many people and be thankful that it is finally over. I wish you the very best. Tell Jane I said thank you and take the words I have written into consideration. _

_ Yours,_

_ Sam_

Lisbon slowly lay her head down at the end of the bead, pondering the words in the letter. Lisbon had three weeks to think about things and she was no closer to coming to terms with how she felt about the whole thing. As the thought's swirled around her head, Lisbon drifted into a fitful sleep. Her slumber was haunted with all kinds of scenarios. She dreamed of Jane sitting alone in Jail, slowly losing his mind , staring at the wall looking frighteningly similar to Kristina when they found her in that house. She dreamed that Red John had anticipated Jane's move before the consultant ever had a chance to exact his revenge. She watched as the serial killer pulled the trigger, and walked away, leaving his final victim lying on the linoleum floor.

With a start, Lisbon woke up and after wiping the confused daze from her eyes, she stood and walked determinately out of the attic and down the stairs. Lisbon finally made a decision, stopping in her office for her bag, keys and phonebook in the bottom drawer of her desk. Lisbon knew who the best lawyers were but it would take some phone calls to find one who was available ASAP. Before leaving the building, Lisbon made a final stop in the back of the bullpen. Recognizing a few of Jane's favorite titles on the shelf, Lisbon slipped a few of the books into her purse.

Tomorrow, she would go see Jane for the first time since his arrest. He would have to live with the consequences of his actions but Lisbon decided he wouldn't go through it alone. After all, isn't that what friends are for? Maybe, someday, she would be able to talk to Jane about the things written in that letter but for now she would wait, as long as it took, a promise.

The End.


End file.
